Episode 3
What You Learn Today Can Be Overturned Tomorrow (今日知ったことは明日覆る / ふたりのクリスマス, Kyō Shitta Koto wa Ashita Kutsugaeru/ Futari no Kurisumasu) is the 3rd episode in the Over Drive Girl 1/6 anime TV series. Characters *Mikoto Bouida *Nona *Haruto Bouida *Ozma *Seijirou Kanmuri *Kusabi *Bellnoa Synopsis Haruto watches as his younger sister, Mikoto, seems to blithely accept the reality of figurines that move on their own, but Mikoto actually wants to unravel the mystery of the phenomenon and presses Nona for answers. Haruto, on the other hand, wants to have fun with his otaku buddy Kanmuri Seijirou in their otaku discussion, but... Summary left|200px|thumb|Mikoto questioning Nona Mikoto introduced herself as Haruto's sister and was shocked to hear Nona was his wife, but accepted Nona's ability to speak much easily. She wondered why they were able to speak, while she was petting Ozma as she liked him. Mikoto then decided to unravel the mystery of them being able to move and speak. She gave Ozma the bonus outfit that was in the figure box, a professor uniform in which he was making short bits at the end of each episode, which he happily accepted. Mikoto then wanted to question Nona and she accepted. Mikoto questioned her about what happens after the anime, if she had still the weapons she did in the anime, what she eats and Nona answered respectively she didn't knew, that she had the weapons, but less powerful and that she eats what other people eat. She then asked Nona about her true feelings on why she liked him, but Nona told her since she was made to serve people and if she is of use to someone, that is enough to make her happy. Mikoto wasn't understanding Nona, so she asked Ozma if he can explain, but he couldn't explain it either, as there was no romance in the anime and because of that they can't comprehend things that weren't in the anime. Nona questioned Mikoto if she thinks Haruto would be better with a real girl, but Mikoto assured her it was all fine and the only thing they miss is memories together. Mikoto then said she used to watch Nona's anime with her brother and in that moment Haruto entered the room objecting and saying that anime should be watched and enjoyed alone. Haruto then revealed that he brought up variety of figures and will attempt to recreate the situation, to see if they will move too. As Nona questioned him what will happen if all of them start to move, Haruto got excited saying he will have a harem. thumb|200px|Nona not wanting Haruto to go on a date On the day of Christmas, Haruto wanted to go out as he had a date and that he will eat the food Nona prepared later. Then Nona suspected he may have an affair, as he wasn't saying with who his date was. Haruto tried to assure her he didn't watch any anime or game, since she came. But she then remembered seeing him on his phone at night and told him that since the time she was there, she understood that his life of anime & games isn't considered normal. As he attempted to explain it's wrong to judge, Nona disappeared and he decided to leave for his date. thumb|200px|Haruto flipping the table|left Haruto date turned to be with his otaku friend and was about anime discussion, but as his friend, Seijirou learned Haruto haven't seen all the anime lately, he got angry and thought it may be due to a woman. Seijirou also questioned him if he had betrayed the 2D girls with 3D real girls, but Haruto quickly denied that. Seijirou quickly believed him, since they knew each other since their school days. As they had dinner and were discussing anime, Haruto brought up a quote from Nona's anime, which Seijirou recognized but labelled the anime as trash, angering Haruto. Seijirou then used the opportunity and tell him how bad the anime was it's weak points as normally he wouldn't as he knew Haruto liked it. As he kept trashing the show, Haruto got angry and flipped the table with Seijirou. Haruto then revealed he was watching secretly at night Nona's anime, as he wanted to know more about her and tried to explain some of the bad aspect of Nona as the way he sees it, even if they weren't canon. Later when Haruto was walking home, he realized he was too harsh to Nona and decided to get her a gift and upon picking in his pocket, he found out Nona was there. As Nona heard everything they talked and understood the anime Haruto was watching was her's, she realized she needed to be more direct and then him what she feels, so Nona told Haruto that she doesn't want him to go out on dates with women and that she should have said that from the start. At the same time, Seijirou was walking home too and had a conversation with another 1/6 scale sized figure in his pocket. Seijirou then revealed he badmouthed Nona's anime, but Haruto still didn't reveal anything about Nona, but he has already send out a second unit, which came out of one of the bags Haruto brought up home with the rest of the figures.